Una Vida Normal
by Fidget X3
Summary: Un simple fan fic basado en el día a día,protagonizado por OC'S de todos los fandoms que conozco y soy fan y también por waifus y hosbandos de si mismos (En la imagen de el fan fic,Mega,Fidget,Reny,GG y Jeremi)
1. Un Dia Normal

_Bueno... este fan fic quizas no muchos lo lean :'v pero igual y este esta 100% sacado de mi imaginación,retorcida,extraña,yandere,etc... (?) bueno aqui les dejo el primer episodio :v_

_PD:Este es un fan fic 10000000000% furry :v por lo cual una probabilidad si que me piden que agrege Oc's humanos no crean que los agregare :v lo digo por que o si no después me tiran piedras,después me tiran a un rio y después me queman vivo :'3 (?)_

Episodio 1 : Un dia normal

Capitulo 1 : El primer sentimiento

-?-

Abria lentamente mis ojos,todo el cansancio que sufria entre mis suaves manos al haber estado toda la noche escribiendo sin cesar,sin salir de noche,sin ir a comer,sin bañarme,mi aroma en ese momento era como si fuera aventada a un basural.

Levante las sabanas de mi cama,las deje estiradas,fui a mi baño,me saque mi pillama,abri la puerta de la bañera,gire la perilla de el agua fria por todo el calor que sentia en esta epoca de el año y ademas que tenia sudor en el rostro,estomago,cola,piernas y otras partes.

Después saque la toalla blanca que estaba encima de la tapa de el inodoro,que cullo color era blanco,suave y esponjosa,me mire al espejo,me lave los colmillos y dientes,me heche colonia para oler mejor y sali de el baño dejando todo completamente ordenado.

Abri la puerta de la salida de mi baño lo cual accedí nuevamente a mi habitación,me saque la toalla aunqu igual el agua lo sentia por todo mi cuerpo,saque una polera color blanco,unos shorts de color negro y la ropa interior.

Después me planche el pelo y se sentia aun más suave lo cual acto seguido sali de la habitación y fui a el comedor para desayunar obiamente lo cual vi que Mega,GG y Reny estaban desayunando,les sonreí y saque un tazón,me servi leche liquida,le heche cereales de quaker mis favoritos y prendí la tv ya que nadie hablaba y todos estaban mudos.

Me habia dado cuenta que en menos de 3 segundos ya no estaba en control de la tv en mis manos si no en las de Mega,me sonreia,pero me hizo señas para que siguiera desayunando ya que ni GG ni yo hibamos a trabajar hoy,por lo cual era dia libre por asi decirlo,hubo un silencio incomodo y por mejor segui desayunando.

Un momento después en el cual todos terminamos de desayunar yo me hiba nuevamente a mi habitación ya que o todos estaban callados por que venian visitas,o por que el resto dormia... no lo se.

Llegando a mi habitación por la calor y por que no estaba ni Mega ni GG ya que... bueno... eh... no sabria como explicarlo pero bueno... me saque la polera y el pantalon para quedar en ropa interior,tome mi nootbook y accedi a internet para ver si alguien habia leido las 5 actualizaciones que publique ayer ya que estube "rompiendome" los dedos anoche por tanto escribir,5000 palabras en cada uno... eso no se hace todos los dias...

No pasaba nada... pero bueno... con tal no creo que alguien lea algo a las 4:00 AM a menos que sean nocturnos o que sean buos,pero bueno,entonces accedí a facebook y tenia notificaciones de la pagina,de mi personal,unos 14 mensajes y 2 socilitudes,pero me dio tanto aburrimiento que solo vi los que me habia enviado Reny en la noche cuando estaba "rompiendome" los dedos.

-"Sabes que mañana habran visitas? por que quizas estes... bueno... sin comprender por que todo esta tan gris,bueno eso era lo unico que te queria decir ^-^"-

Ahi entendia lo que sucedia,rapidamente tome mis audifonos sin tener que levantarme de mi cama para que no tubiera más cansancio que el que tube ayer,ahora que lo pienso gaste mi dia libre semanal en eso... pero bueno,no quiero dejar a lectores y amigos o amigas en intriga!

Rapidamente senti golpes en la puerta los por lo cual me hicieron saltar y desareglarme el peinado y no tenia tiempo para cambiarme,si era Reny todo bien si era Mega o GG... les darian... bueno... ellos son de genero masculino y yo femenino,creo que queda claro que les pasarian.

Abrí la puerta y por mi mala suerte era Mega y me veia con cara de "Khé? ._." y yo estaba sin saber como reacionar a eso.

Hasta que me hablo.

-P-por que estas... en ropa interior?- pregunto Mega algo nervioso y curiosamente.

-Tu crees que voy a estar en un traje de invierno en mi habitación donde nadie me puede ver a me... espera... la cortina esta abierta?- le pregunte.

-No,esta cerrada- dijo Mega asegurando mi duda.

-Ah... pero... para que venias?- le pregunte.

-Es que si Reny no te aviso es que hoy hay visitas y no es para que estes en ropa interior a lo más normal en la casa- dijo Mega.

-Bueno,eso si lo se y hoy no que igual hibamos a salir?- le pregunte.

-Ah sobre eso... mientras antes se vallan las visitas más tiempo estaremos afuera- dijo Mega.

-Entonces dare lo mejor de mi,pero que Reny no se comporte tan tierna y uke y que GG no se comporte tan tsundre y emo,bien?- le comente.

-Pues si Reny tanto cualquiera no hace su parte,no hira- dijo Mega.

-Y que le pasa al muy flojo de Jeremi?- le pregunte.

-Ya sabes... dando la hora,las mismas reglas para el-

-Bien,pues YO misma ire a despertarlo-

-Sabes mejor que valla Reny o cualquier otra por que de seguro Hans le da un giro °180 grados a su cama-

-Bueno en eso tienes razon y ademas que el resto fueron a la casa de Freddy-

-Exacto,pues puedes estar asi o como quieras pero cuando llegen las visitas no quiero que te vea nadie asi o sin ropa por la casa,no quiero que traumes a Jeremi,ok?-

-Traumarlo más de lo que lo hiso Pajjsy al integrarlo a el mundo de el anime?,no lo creo-

-Bueno pero me entinedes,verdad?-

-Si capto,pero,no tienes asuntos propios que atender?-

-Si,que no te importen tambien,bueno,espero que no pase nada-

Tan solo Mega abandono mi habitación cerre la puerta y apage el nootbook,prendí la tv a ver si esta vez habia algo entretenido o si no hiba a volver a domir por tanto aburrimiento.

-?-

_-Hey estas ahi?-_

_-Hey!-_

_-HEY!?-_

_**-Se escucha como se cae una puerta-**_

-OYE!? QUE HACES DORMIDO A ESTA HORA!?-

-Es que ayer y..-

-ESTUBE TODO UN MES AGUANTANDO QUE TE DESPERTARAS TARDE Y HACER TODOS TUS JODIDOS DEBERES!-

-**Z**Zz...-

-HEY!-

_**-Se escucha una cachetada por todo el pasillo-**_

-HAY QUE! QUE SUCEDE!?- dije abriendo los ojos de golpe-

-Ve a desayunar ahora que todos ya lo hicimos y has tus jodidos deberes ya que te los estube haciendo un mes!?- dijo Falca con furia.

-Ay bueno,solo que tengo sueño por lo de ayer-

-Espera... que paso ayer?-

-Nada,solo que estube jugando en la xbox hasta las 4 AM...- dije en voz baja.

-BAGO DE MIE!-

_**-Se escuchan gritos masculinos agudos por toda la inmensa casa-**_

**-En otro lugar de la casa-**

-Y por... espera... ese fue Jeremi,verdad?- dijo GG.

-Mmm... creo- dijo tierna y inocentemente Reny.

**-En el mismo lugar-**

-AHORA BAÑATE FLOJO DE TU P$%! MADRE!-

Sin más entre a la velocidad de la luz a mi baño,me desvesti,gire la perilla de el agua y me bañe en menos de 7 minutos,ya que no queria que Falca me mate.

Rapidamente entre a mi habitación,me puse mi polera de mangas largas negras y con un atardecer en la playa como diseño (?),mi pantalon que me llegaba hasta las rodillas de color verde,mi chaleco de rayas blancas,negras y rojas con capucha y mi bufanda de color azul.

-TAMBIEN TUS LENTES DE CONTACTO!-

-Bueno!-

Y tambien mis lentes de contacto azules...

Sali de la habitación y observe que Falca ahora estaba más alegre,fui al comedor,efectivamente todos ya habian desayunado y yo estaria solo como forever alone desayunando,pero de pronto...

-Apurate para que hagas el resto de tu parte- dijo Falca sentandose en la otra esquina de la mesa.

-Bueno,pero ni si quiera me he servido- dije hechando agua a la tetera y poniendo a calentar la tetera.

Me puse a prepararme yo solo en desayuno por que era el ultimo que no habia desayunado mientras Falca me observaba aburrida esperando que me sentara,es buena amiga pero algunas veces se pone asi conmigo,es verdad,puedo ser flojo a veces,pero... solo aveces... no todo el tiempo.

Me termine de servir el desayuno y me sente en la mesa,comiendo un pan con queso caliente/fundido (Como le digan ustedes =v) y una taza con leche de frutilla (=3) y unas cuantas galletas que servi en un plato y se las pase a Falca,la cual sonrio y se las comio.

Después de desayunar me puse a labar y limpiar la losa,limpiar la cocina,sacudir el living y la sala gamer (?) y cuando habia terminado me caian las gotas de sudor,creo que no fue la mejor idea en esta epoca del año y vestido asi ya que estube dos horas limpiando...

Apenas termine de limpiar fui a mi pieza,me volvi a bañar y fui a la sala gamer en donde veia a Hans,GG y Carla... -Suspiro soñador- jugando en la... Wii U?

(Bueno un poco de vestimenta...)

Pero primero me fije en la ropa que traian puesta era la tipica de cada uno menos Hans,GG llevaba su chaleco de color blanco y negro,retro si,eso es ser gamer,con su polera verde debajo de el chaleco,sus pantalones grises con una basta de color negro y otra blanca,Hans tenia una polera sin mangas de color anaranjado,unos pantalones azules que casi le llegan a los pies y Carla con una polera de tirantes de color azul,su pantalon coloe negro que le quedaba un poco... ajustado.

-Estan jugando Smash?- les pregunte.

-Si,quierer jugar?- pregunto Carla amistosamente.

Al saber que ella me hablaba mi mundo se alegraba instataneamente...

-C-claro- dije un poco nervioso.

Tome el mando y rapidamente me escogí a Mega-Man y todos ya habian escogido a sus personajes,creo que voy a perder... pero bueno...

_**-Un rato depués...-**_

-GANE!- dijo Hans con alegria.

-Tienes suerte de que solo soy bueno en los shoters...- dijo GG entre dientes.

-Bueno segundo lugar,no esta mal- dijo Carla sonriendo.

-Por que siempre quedo en ultimo?- dije bajando la cabeza.

-Hey,no te desanimes- dijo Carla sonriendo -todos somos novatos al principio,pero quizas en el futuro puede que le ganes a GG en todos sus juegos!-

-No creo que suceda...-

-Hay vamos tienes que tener esperanzas! y ademas es solo un juego!- dijo Carla alegremente.

-Bueno... creo que me regresare a mi habitación- dije saliendo de la sala gamer.

_Bueno les gusto el fan fic? es el primer episodio de este nuevo fan fic y tendra muchos shipings sin sentido ^-^ y tambien pueden ser agregados Oc's como esplique arriba... bueno les voy a dejar la edad de los personajes que aparecieron ^-^ (?)_

**Fidget Nimbat = Edad 19**

**GG = Edad 21**

**Mega Spix = Edad 18**

**Reny Kawaii = Edad 17**

**Jeremi Fox = Edad 17**

**Falca Lombardi = Edad 19**

**Hans Puffin = Edad 18**

**Carla Gunderson Spix = Edad 17**

_Bueno y las canciones que me inspiraron ^-^_

Discord,One Trick Pony,Electric Angel,It's Be So Long,Super Smash Mouth Bros,Hide And Seak,I Love Everthing,Higscore y Five Nights At Freddy's Song

_Ah y si no sabes que me pasa o por que no subo fan fics,solo visita mi perfil y habra un link de mi pagina de Facebook ^-^ en la cual mi firma es -Reny Kawaii y tambien subo contenidos y dibujos ^-^_

_Eso es todo! :D_


	2. Unas visitas

Bueno... aqui con otro episodio de "Una vida normal" y bueno... aqui el segundo episodio! :D (Actualizo rapido este fan fic por que tengo tramado el fan fic para mucho)

Episodio 2 : Unas visitas...

_**-Reny-**_

Estaba sin comprender de por que todos tenian caras largas,por que? que yo sepa hoy viene mi familia a visitarnos y los cuales son mi hermana,mi mamá y mi papá,por que todos estan desanimados?

Que yo sepa cuando salimos en la noche mi hermana va y a todos les cae bien,son mis padres que los ponen asi? verdad? no lo se...

En este momento estaba sola,nadie me hacia compañia,estaba en el living acostada de lado ocupando todo el sillon,pero no tenia puesta mi chaqueta como siempre ya que por el calor sudaba a montones entonces ocupaba una polera simple,la cual estaba arrugada por usarla siempre debajo de la chaqueta... creo que no es mi mejor idea ocuparla asi... ahora me acuerdo que tenia que planchar la ropa... hace 3 dias... ups...

Estaba cambiando canales sin encontrar algo entretenido,estaba aburrida por no hacer nada,queria estar con alguien y hacer algo entretenido ya que no tenia nada que hacer... ahora...

En ese momento me pesaban los parpados,me dormí como 3 minutos y de repente los abrí y estaba Falca mirandome.

-Correte... hasme espacio,para eso estan las camas,para acostarse y hecharse,no los sillones- dijo Falca con el ceño fruncido.

-Ah bueno es que no habia nadie...- dije rascandome la cabeza.

-Y entonces por que no haces algo?- dijo Falca.

-Es que con todo este calor... y ademas como viene mi familia por eso todos estan enojados conmigo,verdad? por que no podemos ir a la playa?- le pregunté.

-Seguramente... pero no tienes que estudiar?- pregunto Falca.

-Pero si ya pasaron las pruebas dificiles,ademas tengo calificación perfecta en mi curso y tambien mejor nota- dije sonriendo.

-Pero puede que la embarres por no estudiar... y ademas tendras que estudiar como jodida maniatica cuando entres a la universidad... te falta solo un año y sabras que es el infierno...-

-Y por eso GG siempre pide mi ayuda para que repasemos materia?-

-Bueno el esta en su ultimo año en la universidad y me doy cuenta que en realidad eres lista ya que si no fuera por ti,hubiera perdido su beca-

-Si,lo se ^-^-

-Deberia haber más gente como tu-

-Lo malo es que nadie se fija en mi... mi hermana es lo opuesto más o menos a mi,pero a ella le llueven los chicos,a mi nadie me quiere...-

-Pero tu tendras un futuro perfecto-

-Si... pero no me gustaria estar sola...-

-Pero tienes suerte,no eres de esas chicas que pierden la virginidad a los 16,ni si quiera te han besado... como a mi...-

-Bueno,no me gustaria estar embarazada en mis estudios,eso podria darle un giro a mi vida-

-Si pero tienes que despreocuparte un poco y tener a alguien... bien?-

-No lo se...-

-Mira,nadie en esta casa tiene parejas si quiera,no tienes por que sentirte mal-

-Es verdad... o se me olvido que ahora tenia que enseñarle a Hans algo que no entiende de biologia-

-Bien,pues ve-

Por lo menos ahora tenia algo ahora que hacer,quizas olia mal por no haberme bañado,pero lo haria más tarde ya que queria oler bien cuando llegaran mis padres y mi hermana.

Busque a Hans por toda la casa,en un rato después lo encontre en el comedor.

-Hans que paso con el repaso de biologia?- le pregunte.

-Ah eso,no importa ya que por lo que pasara más tarde,por que no vas a pasar el rato con Jenny? ya que ella tiene dudas con ingles- dijo Hans sonriendo.

-Ah gracias- dije dirigiendome a la habitación de Jenny.

Me dirigia a su habitación,toque su puerta para ver si podia pasar,oia ronquidos,todavia estaba durmiendo?

-Jenny?

-Zzzzz...-

Abrí la puerta para ver si estaba Jenny y si estaba,con todo su cabello largo de color azul oscuro desordenado,su pelaje azul y blanco igual y ademas se notaba que no llevaba prendas ya que podia ver su... ropa interior tirada en el piso de la habitación.

-Jenny,que haces dormida a esta hora?- le pregunte.

-AH!?- gritó Jenny despertandose de golpe lo cual se medio sento en su cama y rapidamente para no notar que no llevaba nada se tapo con las sabanas.

-AH!?-

-Que haces en mi habitación!?- dijo Jenny enojada.

-Ah bueno es que la hora que es y ademas que Hans me dijo que no comprendias algo de ingles...-

-Sabes que se tiene que tocar la puerta!?-

-Si,pero por que duermes... desnuda?-

**-Jenny se sonrojo-**

-Acaso me viste!? Reny pervertida! eres una pervertida!- dijo Jenny enojada gritando con los ojos cerrados.

-No no te vi! pero me di cuenta por que tu sostén y tus calzones estan en el suelo... muy limpia que eres...-

-Ah es que me quede dormida ayer y no ordene- dijo Jenny sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Después entra alguien a la casa y te... ya sabes-

-No creo que eso llegase a pasar... pero bueno,por lo menos te das media vuelta y me dejas ponerme ropa interior?-

-Mejor salgo y te doy tiempo...-

**-Unos 30 segundos más tarde-**

-Ya pasa!-

Pase a la habitación y ahora si Jenny estaba por lo menos en su ropa interior color negro.

-Bueno,no tienes que alistarte por que viene mi familia?-

-Eh... yo creia que hiriamos a la playa... que memoria la mia- dijo sonriendo y cerrando los ojos.

-Pero si eso era para la proxima semana...-

-Si... jeje,recién me acorde...- dijo Jenny rascandose la cabeza.

-Bueno,creo que deberias irte a desayunar...-

-Desayunar? para que necesito desayunar?-

-Para que no te pase nada... ya tienes buen cuerpo,lo que mantubiste todo el año y asi te enfermaras y después no podras ir a la playa...-

-Ah verdad...-

-Algunas veces me pregunto por que no soy equilibrada como tu...-

-A que te refieres?-

-Tienes unas notas regulares y un cuerpo que es atractivo para los chicos... me gustaria ser asi no ser 100 % inteligente...-

-Bueno... eso depende de como te alimentes,como te cuides,como hables,como seas etc... y si no fuera por tus piernas,por tus ojos y tus pestañas te dirian que eres un chico por ser tan... plana- dijo Jenny tratando de no morirse de la risa.

-Jaja... muy graciosa...-

-Pero en serio,necesitas comer algo más... sabes que hasta los 25 terminan de crecer... eso y el trasero? necesitas comer más... por que después solo creceran el resto de las partes de el cuerpo... tan solo has visto a Carla?-

-Eh... tienes razón... creo que eso me pasa por lo que como es casi solo tofu...-

-No te digo que dejes de ser vegetariana,solo que comas más cosas que no sean tofu,bien? por ejemplo Fidget,ella como se ejercita y come regularmente-

-Si... y ademas que por mi tamaño... entonces atraigo menos por medir 1.58...-

-Exacto,para verte de mi altura necesitas una banca y no de esas para los pies... pero sabes algo?-

-Que?-

-A algunos chicos le gustan las chaparras-

-Si,pero mi fisico y tamaño... no me ayudan mucho,pero gracias por el consejo.

-Bueno,me acompañas a desayunar?-

-Claro-

_**-Mega-**_

-En serio tengo que hacer esto?- le pregunté a GG.

-Si,tienes que mejorar tu fisico,yo hago ejercicio y ves como estoy?- respondio GG.

-Si... pero no mucho ando con camiseta,ando con playeras todo el tiempo,no se notaria ademas es aburrido y cansador... y ademas esta Fidget...- dije y lo ultimo en voz baja.

-Y que importa que los vea?- pregunto Fidget -No tengo nada que hacer y ademas tu me vez cuando hago,estoy mucho mejor que tu que incluso si pelearamos te podria derrotar...-

-En serio?- dije levantando una ceja.

-Si,estoy segura...-

-Bien,entonces por que no practicas con Fidget? ya que de seguro yo te podria matar y Falca igual te podria matar pero no esta aqui-

-Bueno,pero no digas que te advertí...- dije subiendome a un mini-ring que era de GG y media como 4 metros.

-Pero me tienes que esperar que me valla a cambiar- dijo Fidget hiendose.

-Y tu tambien cambiate,para estar más o menos igualados-

-Hay vamos yo no quiero sacarme la polera ni tampoco mi pañoleta-

-Por lo menos la polera...-

-No,me va a ver que no tengo ningun musculo!-

-Y por que no quieres que Fidget te vea asi?- dijo GG levantando una ceja.

**-Mega se sonroja-**

-Ah,ella te gusta verdad?-

-CALLATE!-

-Tranquilizate,sabes que te puedo destrosar facilmente,vete a cambiar,con tal,que importa que te vea en boxers? la mayoria de los peleadores se quedan asi y no les da verguenza-

-Pero si es Fidget!-

-Y que? crees que a ella no le dara que la veas de esa manera?-

-No me digas que Fidget va a pelear en ro...-

-Si,para estar empatados,obiamente-

-Por que!?-

-Callate y vete a cambiar baka-

-Bueno...-

**-Unos minutos más tarde-**

-Bueno... ya estoy listo...-

-Bien,solo espera a Fidget-

-TANTO QUE SE DEMORA!?-

-Sabes que las chicas se tienen que tampar más,verdad? y que te demoras la nada ya que solo te sacaste el pantalon y tu polera?-

-Si,pero es playera... y me podrias poner la pañoleta? es que... no me la se poner...-

-La usas a cada rato hace años y todavia no sabes ponertela!?-

-Lo siento...-

-Bueno ya esta-

_-Bien Mega? estas listo?- s_e escucho una voz de lejos.

Tan solo gire la cabeza y me quede atontado por como estaba vestida,no en ropa interior ya que... bueno es mujer,tenia como una camisa negra de fitnes,creo que le tapaba solo lo justo y dejaba ver su cuerpo bien formado y algo musculoso y un short que le quedaba apretado igualmente negro y que igualmente le tapaba lo justo y necesario y tenia amarrado su cabello.

-Eh...- dije pero todavia estaba atontado.

-Oye! Mega que Fidget te pregunto algo!- dijo GG.

-Ah,si- dije subiendome al mini-ring.

-Bueno Mega,muestrame toda tu fuerza- dijo Fidget con tono retador.

Le di un golpe a Fidget en el estomago lo cual no parece que le halla afectado mucho.

-Eso es todo lo que tienes?- dijo Fidget retadoramente.

Pum!

-Ah... es que yo no puedo pegarle a una chica!-

-Ah si claro... lo dices por que no tienes fuerza...-

-Ah si? pues toma!-

Le volvi a dar un golpe en el estomago y después le quize dar uno en el rostro pero por que lo hice tan rapido le di en donde no tube que darle...

-Espera... no me diras nada por que te pege en tus pechos?- le pregunté.

-Después de la pelea arreglaremos cuentas...- dijo Fidget.

**-Mega traga saliva-**

Rapidamente me dio un golpe en el rostro lo cual me hiso caer al suelo,después que cai a el piso ella puso su pies en mi pecho y GG empezo a contar.

-1...-

-2...-

-3! Gano Fidget!-

Como pude ser vencido por Fidget...?

-Bien... a levantarse- dijo Fidget ofreciendome su mano para pdoer levantarme.

Le tire su mano fuertemente lo cual ella se callo encima de mi.

-Olle!-

-Que? creiste que yo era debil?-

-Jaja,que gracioso ya termino el conteo entonces perdiste contra mi-

-Quizas...-

-Como que quizas?-

-Espera... que dije?-

-Es en serio?

No se que me habia pasado pero a mi se me habia ocurrido hacer eso para... besarla? pero después de pensarlo un poco me arrepentí,fue algo muy rapido y entonces por eso habia pensado en eso y me arrepentí.

-Eh disculpa... es que lo hice para no quedar tan mal...-

-Sabes que quedaste como tramposo y pervertido verdad?-

-Por que lo dices?-

-Primero por que me estubiste viendo mi cuerpo cuando venia,dos por que me pegaste en mis pechos y tres por que siento... eh ya sabes...-

No entendia,pero de repente pense un poco y me di cuenta que mi... PUTO LADO PERVERTIDO DE MIERDA!

_**-Reny-**_

-Cuanto falta para que llegen?- le pregunte a Jenny la cual estaba vestida con camisa de cuadros celestes y blancos que se le veia bastante bien y unos blue yeans.

-Ni jodida idea- dijo Carla la cual llevaba una chaqueta morada y unos shorts que le llegaban a la misma altura que una mini-falda.

-No se- dijo Jenny.

-Y tu sabes algo Falca?- le pregunté.

-No...- dijo Falca la cual llevaba una chaqueta de cuero roja y unos pantalones que le llegaban a las rodillas que eran igualmente color rojo pero este más oscuro.

-Y tanto que se demoran Hans,Fidget,GG,Mega y Jeremi?- pregunté.

-Bueno GG,Fidget y Mega se estaban ejercitando,Hans estaba en... no tengo ni idea y Jeremi en su habitación- dijo Falca.

-Esperen... me bañe?- pregunto Jenny.

-O verdad yo tampoco! que baka soy!- dije bajando la cabeza.

Rapidamente fui a mi habitación empezandome a desbestir en el camino y llegando justo a la ducha en ropa interior la cual rapidamente me la saque y deje la ropa en la taza de el baño y saque la toalla.

Abrí la manilla de el agua fria,me hacia sufrir un monton el agua fria! me heche el shampoo,el jabon y el acondicionador,me moje con el agua,se que no fue mi mejor idea hecharme los tres a la vez,no podia mover mi cola ni mis orejas por el agua,me seque rapidamente y me volvi a vestir y lo que me puse fue una polera color violeta y una chaqueta color morado y un pantalon color azul oscuro que me tapaba casi totalmente los pies y un collar de una concha blanca (Sep no soy nada creativo con las vestimentas ;u;).

Saque la secadora y rapidamente me la lleve a el living.

-Y bueno,por que todavia Jenny no termina de bañarse?- pregunto Falca.

-Ni idea,pero tengo que secarme la cola y mis orejas rapidamente!- dije conectando la secadora y empezando a secarme la cola.

_**-Jenny-**_

DONDE SE HABIA QUEDADO MI JODIDA ROPA!? NO PODIA ENTRARME A BAÑAR SIN TENERLA LISTA!

Rapidamente busque en el closet a ver si tenia algo similar y termine buscando como loca la ropa,solamente habia entrado a desvestirme en el baño para bañarme y habia desaparecido! la ropa que antes tenia puesta era la que hiba a usar pero no encuentro el chaleco y eso es parte de el conjunto,igualmente era demaciado tarde entonces me entre a bañar.

Hasta que de repente me acorde donde estaba... ME JODO EN LA PU!-

_**-Reny-**_

Estaba secando mi cola como sicotica hasta que escuche...

***DING DONG***

Ya vali verdura...

-Bueno Reny,te daremos tiempo pero apurate,bien?- dijo Carla.

-Si,falta poco...- dije secandome ya las orejas.

Las demas se fueron y después vi corriendo a Mega,Fidget y GG a velocidad luz a la entrada y no entendia nada pero seguí secandome las orejas.

Me faltaba poco para terminar pero de repente...

_-Y donde esta Reny?- se escucho una voz femenina más o menos joven._

Oh... mi hermana... pero si que voy y se dan cuenta de que no muevo mis orejas se preguntaran por que no las muevo y las muevo mucho a menos que me hiciera la sin expreción y sentimientos pero yo no soy asi...

Escuchaba los pasos acercandose hacia mi,pero justamente se habian secado,justo después que desenchufe la secadora vi a mi hermana por la puerta... estaba vestida con una polera corta que mostraba su estomago,le tapaba un poco más que sus pechos y su polera era de color violeta,su pelaje proveniente de su cuello le tapaba el pequeño hueco de su polera en donde supuestamente se veria un poco de sus hombros y pechos pero el pelaje le tapaba pero igualemente la polera hacia presencia de ellos,tenia una mini-falda de color morado y tenia una correa puesta y sus tipicos guanteles y como olvidarme de sus extrañas marcas en sus piernas y sus ojos que igualmente tenia yo la de los ojos.

-Hermanita!- dijo Rena corriendo hacia mi para abrazarme.

-Rena! como has estado?- dije recibiendo el abrazo y sonriendole.

-Bien,aunque no nos vemos hacia medio año... el tiempo paso tan rapido- dijo Rena.

-Si... que incluso voy en cuarto ahora-

-Y yo dentro de poco entrare a la universidad,en 4 meses,o sea después de las vacaciones-

-Eso es increible! estaremos en el mismo año entonces!- dije alegremente.

-Si! que bien que estaras conmigo,y tienes novio?- pregunto Rena.

-No... pero eso realmente no importa- le respondí.

-Yo tampoco,por que podria arruinar todo,pero creo que me enamore de alguien... pero no importa-

-Bueno como esta papá y mamá?- le pregunté.

-Como siempre,incluso quizas tendre que trabajar yo... pero no importa por ahora- dijo Rena.

-Bueno,pero vamos con el resto,te parece?- le dije.

-Claro Reny- dijo Rena y fuimos a el comedor.

Creo que este sera el mejor dia de mi vida!

_Bueno creo que me exedí con el tamaño de el episodio ya que estube todo el dia escribiendo el episodio ^-^ igualmente quizas a nadie le gusta este fan fic... pero igualmente actualizare y no lo dejare abandonado como mi primer fan fic de Rio y mi primer crosover,bueno... hasta la proxima! =3_


End file.
